You can, But you, cant!
by avis D'aur
Summary: I was a normal girl but until i was told that i am a witch.  I am being bribed to do something horrible cause my orphanage needs money. Moreover i have attend the Wizarding School Hogwarts. But the main problem is that i have to impersonate someone.1stFIC


**Hey****_ guys! :D  
>I am Avis D'aur and i am new to this writing business. :P<br>I read a lot of them though.  
>I hope you can enjoy my story.<br>I just got this Idea when i was studying for my science exam. :P  
>So, i thought i would type it out before i forget about it.<br>I couldn't wait until my exams were over. :P  
>They are getting over on Monday, and i can't wait for it! ;) <em>**

**_So, here is the first chapter.  
><em>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

****Chapter 1****

Chelsea is my name and I am an orphan.

I am returning back to the orphanage after doing hell lot of work.

The thing is that, our orphanage these days are running out of money. So, my friends and I have taken initiative to save the orphanage where we have been brought up.

I have been staying at this orphanage since I was 6 years old and now it has been 9 years that I have been living here.

I love this place very much. So, we as one of the senior groups have been working part time after our school ends.  
>But, I guess we might even end up dropping our schools soon because it's getting difficult to pay for the younger kids.<p>

I usually am very lucky, I always end up getting whatever I want; let it be good things or evil. If I needed to take revenge on one of those senior kids at school, all I had to do was tell myself that I have to take revenge on that person continuously and it would be done.

I have started to think that I have magical powers like that book, Harry Potter Aunt Jo, one of the people who do a lot of charity work. She is the author of that book, and she has been working on them for the past 3 years, and she is going to meet up with the editors soon.

I know I am crazy.

But I am obsessed with that book. Wish those things were real.

I reached orphanage right at the time dinner was going to begin.

Before I could go and take my food. Missus Christine, who is a really sweet and kind lady, she is the one who founded this Home, she doesn't have a child hence she started this orphanage, a home for all the kids who are homeless.

She instructed me to come and meet her after the dinner.

So, I took my food and went out, to the open grounds, where we usually have food when the weather is cool.

I found that everyone had already started with their foods, so I guessed that I was the last one to come back, as usual.

I went and grabbed the empty seat near my best friend, Nicole.

She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life.

Next to her was my other best friend, Rick. He was the best in taekwondo, the best one among all the kids from my orphanage.

All of us in the orphanage live peacefully without any jealousy, except the few new kids who jointed in recently, they act all sweet in front of missus

Christine, but behind our back they trouble us a lot. Like he Herinen Siblings, the elder sister sweet talks in front of missus Christine, and when she's gone, she eats our brains, and her older brother, he is even better actor.

He acts all scared and timid in front of the care taker, but when she's gone, he is the loudest of all.

Both of them together usually make our weekends horrible.

So, Nicole asked me, while I was digging into the delicious food.

"Why don't you tell missus Christine?"

"What?" I asked her innocently.

"That you are doing three jobs a day. She still thinks you lost your old job and are only doing one."

"Well, isn't it good? I-" I asked her defending.

"No, it's not!" Rick interrupted me.

"Dude, it is true that I had lost my old job when I told her, but the shop keeper realized that it wasn't my mistake so he took me back in. But meanwhile to fill that job I found another one. But how did I know that I would get the old one back?

And anyways it's always better to use the opportunity rather than throwing it away."

"But you are over excreting yourself by doing that." Nicole tried to reason.

"No I am not! I am perfectly fine, and anyways, being a cashier or being a waitress, isn't a big deal." I tried to reason her back.

"You are so hopeless, no can win the argument with you." Rick said raising his hands above his head in mock surrender.

"Well, then I have finished my food, I'll be leaving, I got to go and study." I said that and left.

Well, now off to Missus Christine's cabin, I told myself.

The home is a three story building, and Missus Christine stays in the first floor along with the little kids, in case they needed something during the night, she would help them with it.

So, I walked down the first floor corridor and reached her room, the door read 'Christine Richards'. I knocked the door and got in.

"Good evening missus Christine." I wished the smiling lady in front of me.

"Good evening dear. Come, take a seat." She told me smiling brightly.

I obediently went and sat on a chair nearby.

"_Chelsea dear,_ how are studies going on?"

"Good missus Christine."

"What about your part time job?"

"Great!" I told her smiling.

"I heard you got your old job back."

"Ummm….." I was thinking what to tell her now that my bubble got bursted.

"Yes dearie, I am waiting." She said in a polite was but it was scary.

So, be it I am busted!

"Yes, missus Christine." I said, suddenly finding the pen on her table interesting.

"And what had I told you about working at two places?" she said with a stern look in her face.

"Umm….. But, I don't mind working at two places."

"So are you telling me that you are working in two places only?"

"Fine, three." I said pouting.

"Chelsea darling, I am not telling you not to work, but I am saying don't exert yourself."

"What's with everyone, telling me that, that too on the same day."

"Because we saw you working at the sweet stall today. You were working under the hot scorching sun, wiping your sweat every two minutes. It wasn't a good sight to see. You know? To see a child who you have been seeing since they were a kid to work so hard. I feel sad." I saw a hurt in her eyes.

I got up, went to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I dint mean to hide it from you, I just thought that, If I could earn a little more and save them they would be useful for the future purposes, you know." I said shrugging whiling reasoning.

"It's ok now that you have realized that it was bas to hide it from me, cause I get to know everything about my kids. You should quit either of the three.

Dint' I tell you? Jason, he's finished studying. So, he'll do the earnings from now on. Well, In fact you should quit all of them and concentrate on your

studies. I was going to tell this to every one tomorrow at the breakfast." She said smiling.

"Oh, Jason is coming back?" I said dumbfounded yet I was happy.

The fact is that, Jason was the one who found me on the street and took me to the home, it was a July evening when he was talking a stroll, he had found me unconscious, he was 11 at that time.

"Oh-no, he has found a job somewhere near his intern place, so he'll be staying there, but he said he would often visit us." She said sighing.

"Oh that's cool!" I said happily.

I bid her good night and went to sleep.

The next morning at Missus Christine said she announced about quitting our jobs. But most of us felt as if she was just saying it for the sake of us quitting it, so we made her let us have one of the jobs, as we would need money to spend on our daily expenditure.

She agreed though she wasn't completely happy with our decisions.

Then, I left for school with others, most of us study in the same school.

School was fun as usual, the only place I have fun other than home is my school. I have people all around me that I never feel scared or anything.

The thing I hate the most in the world is Loneliness.

I got this phobia cause of that incident long time ago just before Jason found me.

Well, the school soon ended and all of us parted for our part time jobs, we yet get to have one of them!

So I chose to keep my new job.

So, the first one and the last one of the day is a small café, I dint like the place much, it was far away from home, but they paid little more than the other café's.

I guess it's mostly because; all the customers that come here are pretty weird. I guess they all are Harry potter lunatics because I have heard few people used terms like Muggle, Nargles and wizarding world etc.

I'm not sure though, they talk in a very weird fashion; it's a little difficult to understand them.

Well, my manager is a cool man; he's strict but soft hearted. He at times, lets me buy some yummy food for cheaper prices for all the kids at the home.

So, I wore my apron and reached the kitchen, where my other part time friends, Fran and RJ were already in their aprons doing the cream part on the cakes.

I don't do such work because I am clumsy, when it comes to preparing food, but I am good at hogging them. I would make a good Weasley! Hehe.

So, I just helped them carry it to the shelf. Then I helped them making the fruit juices, by giving them the needed ingredient.

Then, with the Burgers and french-fries.

My mouth always waters when I look at them prepare it.  
>Then, after helping with these, I went to do my duties.<p>

Yes, none of the things I did before comes under my list, each pair has separate work, and my partner, rarely comes, cause he's super busy with other stuff, like snogging girls senselessly, and 'I' have to cover up for him cause he bribes me with 100 bucks.

How can I say no to money?

Well, so my job is to get orders from the costumers.

So, I had done ¼ of my job by the time my so-called-partner Earl.

When I saw him outside the café, I thought I'll blast him off today. But the sight I saw was crazy.  
>It goes like this.<p>

He entered I was ready to yell at him, but he dint come alone.

He was with a whole group comprising of at least 10-15 people.

All of them looked like teenagers.

All of them got in and seated themselves comfortably at one corner of the café.

I went to them, and said. "Welcome to Shan's Café! Can your orders please."

"Guys this is Chelsea, my partner in crime. Oops, I mean my partner in the café and the one who helps me get out of this place once in a while."

I frowned at him, while some sniggered.

I noticed one thing,

The girls were smiling at him and the boys were frowning at him, not visibly though. I raised an eyebrow, when he was going to make a comment on something else.

"Yea, sure. Just wait until manager comes to know about it."

"Oh come on, chelli why do you say that? He such a sweeypai!"

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?"

"Oh you don't like your nickname? By the way I am Dominique. I am a 1/8th –mfff…." The Black haired girl next to her put her hand on Dominique's mouth and said "hey I am Roxanne. Dom's Cousin"

"I'm Dom's older sister, Victorie." A really-really pretty girl with blonde hair said rushing.

"I'm Teddy, Victorie's boyfriend", the boy next to her with red hair said.

"I'm James, a cousin of all of em." The boy with messy black hair and brown eyes, just like mine said, he got up to shake hands with me.

The one next to him was a silvery blonde haired boy, he looked up and smiled and was totally handsome!

Well scratch that, think as if I never said that cause in my history I have never said that to a boy.

But, on second thoughts, i could say that was a smirk.

"Oh he's Scorpius and I am Albus" said another black haired boy.

"And I am Angelo and he's Fred" a curly haired very fair boy said pointing towards another red hair.

_**Thinking in progress...**_

__.

.

.

.

.

Why does this all seen familiar? I asked myself.

"Are you guys' weasley's and potters?" I blabbered without thinking.

All of their eyes widen and some of them gaped, they eyes me as if i had committed some murder.

"Oh I'm sorry your names seemed familiar so I just blabbered it out! I am truly sorry" I apologized.

"Chels, you seriously think they are from that little book world of yours?" Earl asked me.

"Yeap, I just said I am sorry, I just met aunt Rowling yesterday and I read her last books, they are yet to be published you know what I mean."

"Yes, you told me the first three parts, even though I never wanted to hear it."

"We have to go, right guys?" the boy called teddy said.

"Yes, Miss Chelsea, see you around." The boy called Angelo said.

"and I hope we never meet again!" HOW RUDE OF THAT BLONDE HAIRED GIT! Scorpion or whatever he is called!

They bid me farewell and left the place leaving Earl, me who had a big frown on what that dumbass git said and the other staff members.

"You lost me a Chick!" he whined.

"YOU!" I started "YOU BETTER GET YOUR APRON AND STICK YOUR ASS TO THE COUNTER ELSE, I'M LETTING YOUR UNCLE KNOW, AND THAT IS MY BOSS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LOITERING AROUND ALL THIS WHILE I WAS COVERING UP FOR YOU!" I all but yelled.

"Yes, Chelsea dearest, you don't need to threaten me with that trump card. I'll listen to what ever you'll say madam." He said timidly and went to get his apron.

Everything went back to normal before the café closed, and I went back to the home with souvenirs.

I smiled to myself when I thought about all those little kids saying 'Chelsea big sis, you are the best!'

**.**

.

.

.

.

**_So, that's all with the first chapter.  
>I hope it was fine...<em>**

**_If you think it was o.k even a little then please review and let me know.  
>and i guess there would be pretty much of grammatical mistakes.<br>If anyone wants to Beta-read them, then review or PM me._**

**_~Avis D'aurhin._**


End file.
